


Purpose

by SigmaEins



Series: Bandori AU! Collection [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi, Other, Sayo is tired™ of CHU²'s shit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaEins/pseuds/SigmaEins
Summary: Hikawa Sayo had a relatively normal childhood, until an accident occurred that injured her sister in the progress.Read as Sayo's story diverged from the main storyline and get pulled by CHU²'s shenanigans along the way. Sorta AU(?) OOC and others. First time writing fanfic my whole life. Lemme know what you guys think about the story.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Series: Bandori AU! Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113812
Comments: 33
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

First time writing a fic let alone a multi chapter one. Please bear with me uwu.

Legend:

 **English -** When speaking english

English - speaking in Japanese

 _Thoughts -_ thinking

 _ **Emphasis -**_ trying to emphasize things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bandori or any characters used in this fic.

* * *

Hikawa Hina and Hikawa Sayo. Those were the names of the twins who were born on March 20, with Sayo born a minute earlier than her twin. As such, it automatically falls to her to watch over her younger sister. They were taken care of by a strict mother and a loving father, who would give the world for their daughters' sakes. However, that all changed after a certain incident occured.

Currently, their father was catering to the family business abroad while their mother worked as a family lawyer, hence leaving them to their hired caretaker. They were taken to a park where they would usually play. While Sayo played with the swing, Hina suddenly came to her and grabbed her attention.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan look! The cat is about to fall" She pointed at a nearby tree. Little Sayo, curious as she is, looked up and saw a cat hanging at a branch. "Let's save him!"

"Let's tell auntie once she gets back"

"But onee-chan look, he's about to fall." As if to make a point, the cat tried clawing on the branch to hang on for dear life.

"Hina, remember what mother told u-" Sayo turned to her twin and saw Hina run to the tree, preparing to climb it. "Hina!" Hina gave her twin a grin. "Just leave it to me, onee-chan! I'll save neko-chan." For an 8 year old girl, this seemed like an impossible task but somehow, she managed to climb high enough to the branch where the cat kept hanging on to dear life. Sayo, worried for her, started to look for someone who could help her get down.

"Here, neko-chan. I won't hurt you." Hina tried to approach the cat as she called to it but at that moment, she stepped on a slippery part and fell. Sayo ran to where her sister fell, crying and screaming for help. Exactly that time was when their caretaker got back for their snacks looked horrified at the scene and immediately called an ambulance as well as for their parents.

* * *

After rushing the younger twin to the hospital and finding out that Hina's condition is stable, Hikawa Rina, the mother of the twins, talked to their caretaker to ask what happened while Sayo kept her head down. After speaking with their caretaker, Sayo turned to her mother, eyes downcast. Rina looked at her eldest with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry mother. It's my fault. I wasn't able to stop Hina on time."

"I told you right, Sayo. You are the older sister! You should take care of your sister. Look what happened!"

"Hikawa-san. It's my fault. If I haven't left them alone that ti-" The caretaker tried to explain but was cut off with the arrival of Hikawa Ryo, their father. Rina glared at her husband. "Hina's inside. The doctor said she's stable and recovering. I'll go ahead and take care of what she needs." She glared at Sayo before turning to leave. Ryo was as confused as ever with his wife's behaviour.

"I'm sorry, father..." Ryo looked at his daughter and didn't need to put two and two to know what happened. He knelt and hugged her. "It's not your fault, okay? Hina's safe and sound. That's all what matters." He patted the girl's head. "How about we buy Hina-chan's favorite food and then wait for her to wake up?" Sayo looked at her father, teary eyed, then nodded. Together, father and daughter left to get Hina's food.

* * *

After a while, Hina was discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health. The twins were kept in a separate bedroom so that their mother could cater to her younger daughter, which left Sayo alone. She could hear voices arguing coming from downstairs but she was too afraid to go down and look, afraid that her mother would get angry at her again for her failure in protecting her twin.

It got quiet and after a while, Ryo entered the twins' shared bedroom.

"Father?"

He was startled that the child was still awake then smiled softly and knelt beside her, patting her head. "Sayo, would you like to come with father overseas?"

Her eyes widened at that. She wanted to come with her father, of course, given that he was rarely at home. But she also thought of her mother and her younger twin.

"I want to come with you, but how about Hina and mother?"

He gave her a sad smile. "They won't be coming along with us."

"But why?"

He hugged his daughter and gave a shaky sigh. "I'll explain it to you someday, when you're old enough to understand."

"Mother will get angry if I'm gone for too long.."

"Don't worry" He patted the girl's head and gave her a soft smile. "I'll take care of your mother for you. So, go to sleep so that you'll grow into a big girl, alright?"

She gave him a smile "Okay, father. Good night."

He kissed her forehead. "Good night, my little treasure."

* * *

A few days later after their father revealed to them that he will be taking Sayo with him, they were all at the airport, albeit reluctantly on Rina's side.

Hina was crying and screaming for her sister not to leave her. As Sayo approached her little sister in order to hug her, Rina stepped in between the two, coldly gazing at Sayo and Ryo. Sayo stepped back and looked down and Ryo took the little girl in his arms while warily looking at Rina. He turned to say farewell to Hina and took Sayo with him, heart breaking to pieces as Hina's cry resounded until they were away and boarded the plane.

* * *

A few months have passed since then, Ryo found his daughter turning more and more depressed. He took her to the psychiatrist but they weren't able to pinpoint the exact issue his daughter is having as she won't ever speak to them. Ryo has no idea what to do and almost gave up when one time, while watching television, they stumbled upon a channel that spark a tiniest interest in Sayo as well as hope in Ryo's case. Music. It was the only thing that sparked his gloomy daughter's interest. With that in mind, he hired the best music tutors for Sayo. Slowly, life on his little girl's eyes came back and that was the time he decided to enroll the girl to a private school.

Sayo dedicated herself to her studies that she literally almost had no time for anything. She was gifted in both academics and music that the other kids at the primary school that she enrolled in don't know how to approach or were too afraid to approach her. Her teachers, as well as the academy's committee decided to accelerate Sayo's education and after four years, she was able to graduate secondary school at the age of 12. She was accepted at Oxford's Music Department under recommendation after acing the grueling entrance exams with flying colors and passing the interview. For someone with her age studying at the university, it was obvious that she would get attention, both positive and negative.

While the professors would praise her for her work and determination, the other students would either look at her with disdain or indifference. Her usual routine and life would continue on until she met a 10 year old Tamade Chiyu, AKA CHU², to whom she had the pleasure and misfortune of knowing after helping out the students in her school for tutoring. She was always dragged by the little gremlin to music events and was always pressured to perform various musical instruments, much to her exasperation.

Graduation came to Sayo at the age of 15 and with nothing to do, she was at home cleaning up when suddenly, the doorbell rang. She opened the door to the face of CHU² and Nyubara Reona, AKA Pareo and her longtime friend. She invited them in.

" **Sayo, we're going to Japan.** " CHU² stated. Sayo, with all the politeness instilled on her, choked on her tea while trying not to curse the little gremlin that was in front of her. Pareo gave her an apologetic smile and handed her a handkerchief, which she accepted and wiped her mouth.

" **My apologies for repeating this but did you say that you want to go to Japan?** "

" **No, we're going to Japan and you're coming with us.** " CHU² stated as if it was already decided.

" **Father wouldn't let me-** " Sayo began but she was cut off by CHU²'s grin.

" **I already secured all the documents needed as well as your father's permission.** " As if called, Ryo entered the living room, waved at the girls, and stared warily at Sayo when he was shot a questioning look.

" **I thought it was a good idea to let you go with your friends to Japan. I can handle domestic and business affairs here. You can go with them and have fun like teenage girls.** "

" **Father, I already graduated college. I think it's too late to-** " He patted her head. " **You're still 15 and have a life ahead of you. I can't let you sulk inside the house for too long after graduation with doing nothing but helping me with the business. Go and have fun with them. No buts.** "

" **With all due respect, father. I don't need-** "

" **Besides** " Ryo continued. " **You might have a chance to meet your sister there.** " He gave her a smile. Sayo looked down.

" **Then it's decided.** " CHU² stood up and reached out a hand towards Sayo. " **You're coming with me and Pareo.** " Sayo sighed. Might as well prepare for the worst, she thought.

* * *

Upon arrival to Japan, they were picked up and driven to a luxurious apartment building owned by CHU²'s family. They were given two spaces, one for CHU² and Pareo, the other solely for Sayo. When she asked about this, CHU² told her that her space may be used in the future and thus doesn't want Sayo to be disturbed with the sound as she tended to work better in a much quieter environment. Although thankful, she told CHU² that they didn't to do it but CHU² just glared at her so that she would shut up about it. She was led to a similarly looking flat already furnished with the same things that CHU² had in hers. A master bedroom, 1 guest room, a studio complete with musical instruments that she needed, a kitchen, and a game room.

After unpacking her things, she planned eating dinner with CHU² and Pareo but decided against it when she entered their place and seeing the two out like light. She gave a slight smile of exasperation and left them alone to get food for herself. She thought of eating out at a restaurant nearby but decided against it as she saw a nearby convenience store.

It should have been a piece of cake, really, if only she was fluent with reading Japanese. Don't get her wrong, she did study the written language but in practical application, she needed time in order to understand the written words properly.

As she literally took her time reading the selection, she failed to notice that one of the store's employees approached her. "Excuse me..." She jolted slightly and looked at a brunette with olive green eyes a bit shorter than her who had a friendly smile on her face.

"I noticed that you were having trouble here. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Sayo blinked then slightly bowed. "My apologies. I'm having a hard time reading the selection."

The girl, who Sayo observed that is almost the same age as her, held a hand up and shook her head. "No, it's fine. I can read them out loud for you, if you want?"

"That would be very helpful." Sayo sighed in relief. "I'm having issues with reading the written language since coming from England."

"I see I see~! Let me read and explain them for you, then!" After some time, Sayo was able to get what she wanted and paid for the items.

"Thank you for the help once again, uhm..."

"Imai Lisa. I'm glad to help!" She received a bright grin from the employee that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Sayo Hi-" Sayo cleared her throat. "Hikawa Sayo, I appreciate the help."

"Uhn. See you around, Sayo! Thank you for your coming" Lisa bowed then gave her a friendly wave.

 _What a strange girl_ , she thought. And with that, Sayo went home.

* * *

Welp! That's a wrap for the introductory chapter. Tags will be updated as I go along with each chapter. I'll be posting the next chapter in a few days or so once we're done with reclears on FFXIV!   
  
  
Let me know what you guys think on the comments section below. Ciao~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo had no clue what the gremlin has for her now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments about this fic, minna-san!
> 
> When I was thinking up of things to write as my first fic, a sudden thought occurred to me. Sayo loves her sister, that much is certain. I wanted to see how Sayo would be if she was free from all that jealousy with Hina and be the loving poteto that she is to her, and I thought if I remove that part of her, another issue must rear its ugly head, which may or may not be far worse than the previous one. 
> 
> As for the other bands, well, tbh I'm still thinking about how to introduce them to this fic but dw, they still exist. Morfonica, especially. I won't leave out my poor little Shiro-chan >w<
> 
> Okay, that's it for my rant. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters as well as the songs used.   
  
Legend:

 **English** \- When speaking english

English - speaking in Japanese

 _Thoughts_ \- thinking

 _ **Emphasis**_ \- trying to emphasize things.

 _ **'Singing' -**_ well this one's self explanatory lmao

* * *

Sayo's usual routine would only rotate to the usual: Wake up early, cook meals for the other two, study Japanese, review the knowledge she had accumulated over the past few years, and sleep. It literally went on for months until CHU² had enough.

" **Sayo! I can't believe you!** " The little gremlin fumed one day when she and PAREO went to her flat to hang out. Sayo looked up from her desk to see CHU² fuming like an 8 year old child throwing tantrums.

" **Hello, Chiyu.** Quite rare to see you at this time. Is something the matter?"

"Is something the matter, she says" CHU² grumbled. " **OF COURSE THERE IS! WE DID NOT COME HERE TO JAPAN JUST SO YOU COULD HOLE UP IN YOUR ROOM AGAIN!** "

PAREO, the angel sent from heaven above, tried to restrain CHU². "CHU²-sama! Calm down. You know how Sayo-chan is"

"B-but PAREO she-" Said girl smiled as she shoved some jerky into CHU²'s mouth. Sayo wanted to laugh at the scene but decided against it as it might invoke the little gremlin's ire further. She was about to send a grateful nod over to PAREO but was met instead with a look of disapproval.

"CHU²-sama has a point, Sayo-chan." CHU² scoffed at one corner and PAREO gave her a look. She faced Sayo again. "You're doing what you usually do whenever you're at home in London."

"I needed to master my Japanese at one point." She looked down. "I can't have myself act like a failure again like what happened last time."

Her two companions shared a look of concern. They had known Sayo's tendency to overdedicate herself to her work as well as what she thought about herself, but usually the mint haired girl would hide it. _It must have really gotten to her.._

"We're going out tonight." CHU² decided with a look of determination on her face.

"Understood. Have fun." Sayo turned to continue what she was doing but then suddenly, the little gremlin took her work sheets and handed them to PAREO. She gave her a look of annoyance.

"You're coming with us." Sayo was about to decline but then she saw the look on CHU², glaring at her with tears at the corner of her eyes while PAREO looking at her with those puppy eyes. She can't even think about declining them whenever they're like this. She internally sighed.

_These two are going to be the death of me, I swear._

* * *

Sayo didn't have much time to dress as she was instantly dragged by CHU² to... wherever they were going. She was told to dress in something casual and Sayo, not knowing what casual even meant, just picked up something from her wardrobe and dressed herself in a black sleeveless turtleneck, a blazer jacket, leggings, and her boots. She was also told to bring her electric guitar with her, a blue ESP M-II custom model gifted to her by her own father when she was still in Oxford. She evaluated herself in a mirror once again before nodding and going down to meet the other two in the lobby.

"What took you so long? **Let's go!** " CHU² took off running while PAREO tried to catch up with her, begging her to slow down and walk. Sayo gave a tired sigh and smiled.

"Chiyu! I'll be taking all your jerky if you don't slow down and walk like a normal person would."

Said girl stopped and glared at her. "Try it. **I dare you**."

Sayo smirked. "Oh you asked for i-"

PAREO once again decided to intervene. "Stop it, you two! We'll scare away the new recruits if you're going to act like that at the live house."

"Live house? New recruits?" Sayo turned to CHU². "What have you been doing in these past few months aside for studying?"

"Hmph!" CHU² puffed her chest as they walk. "If you only cared enough to ask, we would have told you."

"CHU²-sama!"

"What? It's true!" Sayo felt an ache within her chest at those words. _I failed again, huh?_ She was startled when she felt someone hug her left arm.

"Sayo-chan, it's alright." PAREO looked at her, smiling softly. She then felt a tug on her sleeve at her right arm and saw CHU² clinging to it while pouting to the side. A sudden urge to hug these two spiked up within but she held it down. Instead, she raised both her arms up and ruffled their heads, much to CHU²'s irritation. _It feels like I'm taking care of two kids_

* * *

Live house Galaxy is currently full with scheduled band and solo performances. Sayo was pulled along to the backstage by CHU² and was followed by PAREO. They were ushered to a changing room. As they entered, two individuals sitting on the couch stood up.

"Choo-choo" The taller blonde, with short blonde hair which barely reaches her shoulders as well as dark gold eyes, smirked much to CHU²'s annoyance. "You're late."

CHU² growled. "Don't say my name so weirdly! And we're just on time. LAYER, did you bring a copy of the sheets I requested?"

The girl, LAYER she was called, had long dark brown hair as well as lightning blue eyes. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to CHU². "I managed to ask my guitarist friend to adjust some of the lines here."

" **Thank you.** Before I forget, this is Sayo Hikawa. She'll be our temporary guitarist for tonight." CHU² informed them as she handed the music sheets to a clueless Sayo, who stared at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

Not wanting to appear rude, Sayo bowed. "Hikawa Sayo. My condolences in getting dragged to another one of Chiyu's schemes." The blonde literally laughed out loud while LAYER gave a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you, Hikawa-san. My name is Wakana Rei, stage name LAYER. We were scouted by CHU² a few months back when MASKING and I were on a gig."

The blonde stepped up next. "I'm Satou Masuki, also known as MASKING." She approached Sayo and leaned in too closely as if judging her very being, much to Sayo's surprise. "You're quite cute aren't ya?"

"Wha-" Sayo began but CHU² cut her off. "LAYER is going to be our bassist and MASKING would be the drummer. You have an hour to read and practice your lines before we go up there." CHU² grinned. "I'm counting on you Sayo!"

"I haven't agreed to this!" Said girl fumed much to the surprise of the other two. As if expecting this would happen, CHU² snapped her fingers and in an instant, Sayo was restrained by PAREO.

"Reo, let go of me! I haven't agreed to go out and perform in front of all those people!"

"Sayo-chan, give it a chance, please?" PAREO pleaded. Sayo didn't really want to look at PAREO, afraid that when she does, she won't be able to decline. She made a mistake though, when she looked at CHU² with her teary eyed and grabbing the hem of her skirt. Sayo could literally hear her defenses cracking.

"Alright alright!" She sighed. "Just let me go so that I can practice my lines."

"You won't run?" Her captor asked.

"I promise. Now let me go. My arms are starting to hurt." PAREO released Sayo and stepped back, looking at her warily while doing so. Sayo picked up the papers and took out her guitar to practice.

* * *

Performing music in front of an audience isn't new to Sayo, as it is required for them to participate back when she was still studying. All the performances she went to didn't include wild audiences and equally wild co-performers. It didn't mean that Sayo did not enjoy it, rather, it was definitely an eye opening experience for her. Although she still feels as if the performance lacked something, like any other performances she did in the past.

"So, how is it?" CHU² asked beside her at the changing room. " **Was it fun?** "

"It was... interesting. Definitely a new experience for me." Sayo answered.

CHU² looked at her and sighed dramatically. "If you want to feel the experience of this event in full, go outside and watch with the audience." She gave Sayo a pat in the back. "PAREO will call you when we're about to go home."

Sayo wanted to say something but decided against it. _CHU² did have a point._ "Thank you. I'll be outside." She stood up, grabbed a new water bottle, and left. There were a few more band performances before moving on to the solo ones. Sayo thought that while the other performers are good, there still seems to be lacking something. She stood there to watch the rest of the performance until a monotone voice rang out.

"Please listen to my cover of the song, Tamashi no Refrain" The girl with long silver hair and sharp gold eyes closed her eyes and sang.

**_'Please come back to me,_ **  
**_Following memories_ **  
**_To the source of gentleness and dreams,_ **  
**_In order to be born, and shine to the stars_ **  
**_Once again..._ **  
**_Soul's REFRAIN_ **

**_Your naked skin wrapped in blue shadows_ **  
**_Trembles quietly in this moment_ **  
**_Your fingertip searches for me,_ **  
**_As if asking for the whereabouts of life_ **

**_The you that was embraced by fate_ **  
**_Blooms in season like an ephemeral flower_ **  
**_Leaving behind the scent of hope on your chest_ **  
**_Scattering hurriedly in splendid form_ **

**_Please come back to me,_ **  
**_Before you are born_ **  
**_To the earth you spent your days on_ **  
**_Please come back into my arms,_ **  
**_To meet again_ **  
**_Miracles do happen, however many times_ **  
**_Soul's REFRAIN'_ **

Sayo was entranced by how the girl performed. Her powerful voice, the passion behind it, it's pulling her along with it. An entirely foreign feeling ignited within her as she continued to watch the performance before her until it ended and even after the performers changed, she stood still in awe until a force pulled her back to reality.

"Ow!" Sayo, alarmed that she may have caused an accident due to her blunder, looked for the source.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you alright miss?" She held out a hand to help the girl up.

"No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking at where I was going. I'm so- wait you, Sayo?!"

Sayo waited her eyed to adjust to the dimness only to realize that she bumped into someone she knew a few months back. "M-Miss Imai, right? What a coincidence." She gave her a slight smile.

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "I saw your performance. It was very good! You rocked that house."

Sayo blushed at the compliment. "It's not one of my finest performances but thank you very much for the compliment." She can still see a few more people left in the area although the live performances are pretty much over that evening. No incoming calls nor messages came from PAREO as of yet, so she still has some time. "Would you like to continue this conversation outside?"

"Sure thing~!" They went outside only to see the silver haired girl from earlier thanking the owner. Lisa flinched upon seeing her, which went unnoticed by Sayo as she approached the girl.

"Excuse me." Sayo started. The girl faced her. "The performance you did earlier was splendid, and just wanted you to know that you performed spectacularly on stage, miss.." She held out a hand to the girl. "Hikawa Sayo. I was the temporary guitarist fo-"

"Raise A Suilen, correct?" She cut her off, much to Sayo's surprise. "Minato Yukina. Solo Vocalist. A pleasure to meet you. I watched you perform up there today." The girl, Yukina, shook her hand.

Sayo looked down. "I see. It's not one of my finest performances, but I appreciate the comment."

Yukina stared at her, contemplating something. "Hikawa Sayo, I have a proposition for you. I want you to form a band with me."

"What?" Sayo looked at her in surprise. Even the girl that was trying to hide behind her wasn't able to hide the surprise as well. "Form a band... with you?" Sayo looked on thoughtful. "I'm sorry, I can't give you an answer right now. The performance we had earlier was a new experience to me, but I'll certainly think about it." She pulled out her phone. "May I have your contact number in case I needed to give you an answer to your proposition?"

"Of course." The two exchanged contact numbers. "I know you have doubts and if you want that cleared, let's set a reservation for practice tomorrow at Circle. I'll send you a message for additional details." She nodded. "Then, I'll be going on ahead, Sayo, Lisa."

"Y-yes.." The girl behind Sayo stuttered.

Sayo looked at Lisa curiously. "You know her?"

"Yes.." The girl looked down sadly. "She lives next door from our home and is my childhood friend."

Sayo looked at her as if wanting to ask something but shrugged it off. It just wouldn't do for her to pry in the affairs of others. "I see. It must have been an honor to have someone like her as a friend. Her performance was spectacular." She continued to observe Lisa's reactions, unbeknownst to the other girl.

"You're right..." Lisa smiled sadly and perked herself up. "By the way, Sayo... Did yo-"

" **Sayo, where were you?!** " CHU² shouted as she emerged with the rest of RAS. "PAREO was trying to contact you earlier but you weren't answering!"

"Choo-choo was panicking when PAREO told her that you weren't answering her calls."

" **Shut UP MASKING!** No one was worried! Hmph!" CHU² crossed her arms.

PAREO gave her a look and sighed. "I'm sorry, Sayo-chan. I tried to calm her down.."

Sayo pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's fine. I'm here with someone." She gestured to Lisa. "This is Miss Imai Lisa. I met her a while back when we first came to Japan."

CHU² raised an eyebrow at Sayo but said nothing. All five of them introduced themselves before CHU² announced that they would be going out for dinner since it's already too late to cook and invited Lisa but she declined and thanked them, saying that she had to go home for dinner with her parents. She bid goodbye to Sayo and walked away. CHU² saw this chance to annoy her.

"Now spill!" Sayo looked at CHU² in confusion.

"Spill? Spill what?"

"Sayo-chan" PAREO started. "We know you are polite but not this friendly with people."

"Well, she did help me a few months back when I was struggling to read some of the things I was trying to buy.." CHU² and PAREO leaned closer as if examining her with their own eyes. She took a step back. "What?"

" **Oh nothing**." CHU² shrugged and dragged a surprised PAREO with her. "Let's go eat somewhere. I'm starving."

 _What's with her all of a sudden?_ Was what Sayo thought before catching up with the group while thinking about the proposition she was offered by Yukina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I had to finish reclears on FFXIV? I lied LMAO. I was dragged by my static to do Ishgardian Restoration and since the whole of JP Elemental server wanted to have a culinarian statue, we literally had no time to sleep. Maybe 2-3 hours break at most every 12 hours? HAHA. My next update should be around Monday or so once we (finally) do our reclears. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought about the story in the comments section below. (I read the comments, tho I always forget to reply every time I log into AO3 since my own static always drags me away to the game when it's time to craft shits)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn't know when it started but Sayo could feel CHU² rubbing off on her.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters as well as the songs used.   
  
Legend:

 **English** \- When speaking english

English - speaking in Japanese

 _Thoughts_ \- thinking

 _ **Emphasis**_ \- trying to emphasize things.

 _ **'Singing' -**_ well this one's self explanatory lmao

* * *

Sayo met up with Yukina the next day after the girl had sent her a message with the details as to where they would be conducting their practice. They went to their reserved room and started to practice a song Sayo was at least a bit familiar with. She could not deny the power behind the girl's voice but another thought covered her mind. 

_Am I really the right person for her to ask? Surely, there would be more outstanding people that she can ask to be her band's guitarist..._

"Sayo?"

"My apologies. I was trying to see if I could have played this section better or not."

"You played that line well as I hope you would. Self improvement is always good. I like that about you." Yukina gave her a nod.

"You flatter me, Miss Minato." Sayo exhaled. "Shall we continue?"

After that session, they made their way to the cafe. They found an empty table nearby, placed their orders, and waited. Sayo took a deep breath and faced the vocalist. 

"To be honest with you, Mis-" Sayo cleared her throat. She keeps forgetting about the honorifics. "Minato-san. I am not exactly sure if I am the right person for this job, but..." Their orders were delivered and Sayo thanked the waitress. 

"But?" 

"I would like to think about it more. I'm not quite exactly sure what it entails in being with a band, so I would like to look it up and see where this goes."

"I see..." Yukina dumped lots of sugar and milk to her coffee, with Sayo trying to hide the horror in her face when she did so. "Go ahead and think about it, then. Just know I won't wait forever."

"Understood. Well then, have a good day." Sayo excused herself and went home.

* * *

Sayo dropped by to the convenience store hoping to get more snacks in preparation for Raise A Suilen's practice over at CHU²'s flat. To be honest, she preferred to make something for them but the little gremlin forgot to remind her that the fridge was empty and there literally wasn't anything she could salvage out of it. With a sigh, she entered.

"Welcome~ Ah, Sayo!" Lisa waved. 

"Someone you know, Lisa-chan?" The girl beside her, probably a co-worker, asked.

"Yes! She's the one I was talking about when I once followed Yukina to one of her performances."

"Ohh~"

"Hello, Imai-san." Sayo gave her a smile and introduced herself to the girl beside her. "My name is Hikawa Sayo. Nice to meet you."

"Aoba Moca-desu~ Nice to meet you... Hikawa-san? Hmm.... Sayo-chan!" The girl with croppy ivory blonde hair grinned at her. "I'll call you Sayo-chan~"

"Okay..." While Sayo was used to being referred to her first name, she was surprised that most of the people she met had no reservations about it, since this is Japan after all. She shrugged and looked for the items she needed. 

"Need any help with that?" Lisa's concerned voice sounded beside her. 

"There's no need any longer, Imai-san. I've already acquainted myself with the written language, although I do appreciate the offer. Thank you." Sayo assured her. 

"I see... that's great to hear ahaha.." Although Sayo can't see her, she can hear the nervousness in her voice, which prompted her to look at the brunette in confusion.

"Imai-san?"

"S-Sayo... would you like to hang out tomorrow?" Lisa scratched her cheek. "We can go somewhere to grab a bite or something... It's alright if you can't! I'm not forcing you to... hehe"

Sayo could only stare at Lisa in contemplation and after a few minutes, she responded. "Of course, we can go but I don't have any knowledge about the nearby places where people usually go here."

"It's fine! Leave that to me." 

"If you're sure..." Sayo took out her pen and notepad, writing something, tore the piece of paper, and handed it to Lisa. "Feel free to contact me about the schedule and location as to where you'd like to meet, Imai-san"

She watched Sayo pay for the items she got and leave. Once the girl was no longer in sight, she could hear snickering behind her.

"So... you landed yourself a date with Sayo-chan, huh?"

Lisa blushed. "It's not a date! We're just hanging out."

"Sure sure~" 

* * *

The next day as Sayo was about to leave, the little gremlin suddenly barged in along with PAREO.

" **Sayo! Are you holi- WOAH!** " 

"CHU²-sama, what's wro- Sayo-chan?" CHU² and PAREO stared at her in surprise. They expected to see Sayo holed up inside the room of her apartment again but apparently, that was not the case.

"Yes? What's wrong?" 

They stood there staring at her for a good few minutes until CHU² spoke. " **PAREO. Pinch me.** "

PAREO wordlessly did as requested, which resulted to a yelp from CHU²'s part. "I'm not dreaming? **Is the world ending?** "

Sayo rolled her eyes at their antics. "I'm meeting up with Imai-san for a while. You two." Sayo narrowed her eyes at them. "Behave yourselves and I expect the place clean when I return."

CHU² was about to say something but a panicked PAREO covered her mouth, smiling at Sayo. "Yes~ Sayo-chan. Be careful!" 

As Sayo left. PAREO released CHU², who glared at her.

"What did you do that for?!"

"I'm sorry, CHU²-sama. I had to do it"

"Had to-" 

CHU² was about to vent her anger but PAREO cut her off. "This is a rare opportunity. We can try to... follow her to wherever she's going?"

That made CHU² pause and put a hand to her chin. She gave PAREO a huge, evil grin. " **YOU'RE A GENIUS!** Come on before we lose her." 

Before PAREO could respond, CHU² dragged her out.

* * *

_Hazawa Cafe... It says in the map that it's just down this street... Ah, there!_ Sayo entered the aforementioned building and was greeted by a waitress. In the corner of her eye, she could see Lisa waving over her in a table near the window. She nodded and told the waitress that she was with someone. She made her way to the table and sat opposite to Lisa, who gave her a bright smile.

"Thank you for coming! I thought for sure you weren't going to show up and all..."

"My apologies. I was rather... held up at home." Sayo bowed slightly in apology.

"No worries! I'm glad you're here." Lisa waved over. A waitress came over and handed each of them a menu. After placing their orders, both of them were left to their own devices for a while. Sayo, even with her life on the line, is unable to start up a conversation. Thankfully, Lisa did.

"How are you finding Japan so far?" 

Sayo was unsure whether or not to answer that question truthfully or not. She just prompted to say the best response that her brain came up with. "I can't say much, since I mostly stay indoors, but I can see that it is a good place to live in." _Prat_ She cursed herself _Why not just tell her directly that you practically don't go out unless you were dragged out by the little gremlin? Good job, Hikawa Sayo._

Lisa stared at her "You mean you literally don't go out unless needed?" 

"I- That to say..." Lisa continued staring at her, unblinking. Sayo fidgeted and gave a sigh. "Yes..."

"God, you're like Yukina but worse"

"Minato-san?"

"Nothing! We should change that kind of behavior." Lisa gave her a grin that promised things to come, which really didn't assure Sayo. "By the way, you're forming a band with Yukina, right? How was practice with her?"

"That's... well... The band is not official as of now." Sayo looked down. "Minato-san will reach great heights with her talents, that much is certain. And I do believe so that she will reach far more with the right people. I simply think that she asked the wrong person..."

"Asked the wrong person... you mean yourself?"

Sayo nodded. "There are lots of people who are very much talented than myself..."

The table was silent for a few minutes until their order came. Lisa thanked the waitress, apparently someone she knew, named Tsugumi. 

"You're an idiot, you know?" Lisa stated as a matter of fact.

Sayo was confused. Who wouldn't? Lisa barely knew her but she was being told off as an idiot. Well, she does remember some instances wherein CHU² always tells her that she is, but she always took it with a grain of salt. But being told by someone who barely knew her didn't sit well with her.

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Exactly what it meant." Lisa took a sip from her tea and sat the cup down. "Have you seen yourself on stage last time? You were great! You shouldn't be degrading yourself like that."

"But..."

"No buts, Sayo." She shook her head. "Honestly, you can be like Yukina in some ways and at the same time not. I'm envious, though."

"Envious? About what?" 

"You have the skills and talent to be with Yukina all the way." Lisa stated with a sad smile. "All I can do was to support her in the sidelines."

Sayo gave a hum in response. She really didn't want to pry, but maybe she could do something for this girl as thanks for putting up with her. "Imai-san. Would it be alright if we stop by at Galaxy for a few practice sessions? I don't want my skills to get rusty."

"Sure, but.."

"Good." Both of them didn't say anything after that, finished their meal, and left. 

Little did they know, there were people eavesdropping on them from the start. PAREO was worried. CHU² hasn't said anything yet even when their target already left the cafe. 

"CHU²-sama?" Said girl was making faces that made PAREO even more worried. She made up her mind to take CHU² home since at this point, they wouldn't be able to continue on with what they were originally doing.

* * *

"Welcome! Oh? Sayo and Lisa, huh..." 

"Good Afternoon, Masuki-san. We're here for practice." 

MASKING raised an eyebrow at Sayo. "Wait, don't you have- Well, never mind. Follow me, I'll set up the equipment for you."

"Thank you. Actually... would it be alright to borrow all the instruments you have here?"

The blonde gave her a look that said 'Are you serious' in which Sayo returned with a nod. She sighed. 

"Masuki? Are you here?" A new voice rang out. 

"We're here, Rei" 

"'We' Ah! Sayo, Imai-san" LAYER greeted them with a nod, which they returned. She looked around then at Sayo skeptically but chose not to say anything.

Sayo saw this as an opportunity though. "Masuki-san, Rei-san, would it be alright to ask for your assistance with practice?" The aforementioned people looked at each other in confusion and then at Sayo.

"Sure, I guess."

"That's fine with me."

"Thank you." Sayo turned to look at Lisa. _CHU² must have been rubbing off me_ "Imai-san, do you have an instrument you are comfortable with?"

"I played a bit of bass, but nowhere near as good as Rei here. Why?" Lisa, turning even more confused, asked. Then, in that moment, all three of them came to a realization. "Wait, no no no" Lisa frantically waved her arms. "I'm just going to pull you down guys. I haven't played for a while now. I'm nowhere near as-"

Sayo put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Imai-san. We'll just play for fun. We'll find a song that you are familiar with and then we'll try practicing it. Rei-san, would you mind being the vocalist this time?"

"No problem. Am I to assume that Masuki would be the drummer?"

"Please."

"Sure thing." 

The group started with a song that Lisa is familiar with. There were a few mistakes made but all in all, it was a good practice. While MASKING was praising Lisa, Sayo pulled LAYER to a bit farther from the two.

"So, what do you think?" 

_I see, so that's what this is..._ "She did make mistakes all throughout the song, but I believe with enough practice, she can improve her skills." LAYER turned to face Sayo with a smile. "Although, that wouldn't be much of a problem for you, wouldn't it?"

"I agree." 

"So, what are you planning?" 

"I was invited by some vocalist to form a band with her. I haven't agreed as of yet, but I am planning to give it a try."

LAYER was worried but hid it so that Sayo wouldn't notice. "Did you say something about it to CHU²?"

"I wasn't sure earlier since I haven't made a decision about it yet. I'll talk about it with her later." Sayo gave her a smile. "Thank you for the assistance, Rei-san."

 _I probably should leave it to Sayo to discuss it with her later..._ "It's not a problem. I'm glad to help out." 

* * *

Minato Yukina headed to Circle as soon as Sayo texted her to come. It wasn't that she was always prepared, per se. It's just that she was just busy petting the cats she found somewhere in the park near the area when she received the message. She wasn't surprised that Sayo was already there, although what surprised her was that Lisa was with her. 

"Minato-san."

"Sayo. Lisa." She nodded at them and sat down. "I assume you are here to talk about my proposal?"

"Yes." Sayo cleared her throat. "I thought about it and yes, I would like to join the band. Please take care of me."

"I'm glad, although that doesn't explain what Lisa is doing here, though." She gave Lisa a questioning look, who nervously turned to Sayo. Said girl gave her a smile and gestured to Yukina.

Yukina raised an eyebrow to this but said nothing and waited for them to speak. 

"I-I would like to join the band too as the bassist..." Lisa stuttered. 

Yukina stared at her, contemplating. Lisa shrunk to her seat little by little.

Sayo, a bit worried, decided to intervene. "Minato-san." Yukina faced her. "I have reserved a session for us."

"I understand." Yukina stood. It wasn't that she was against having Lisa join. She just doesn't trust Lisa to have enough skills and conviction to reach their goal. 

* * *

Sayo was getting worried. She and Lisa had practiced the songs that they would play enough to the point that Lisa was only making minor mistakes. Yukina hasn't said anything at all though even after playing a few songs, which is kind of getting on her nerves. After the last song ended, the studio went silent except for a few shuffling. Then Yukina faced them.

"I have to admit, this wasn't what I expected." Yukina said. "Lisa."

"Y-yes?"

"Although you made a few mistakes, you played well." She gave the girl a small smile and looked at both of them. "With this, the band is officially formed."

"Does that mean..?"

"Congratulations, Imai-san. You passed." Sayo smiled. 

Lisa couldn't contain her happiness and hugged both girls tightly, with the other two flinching in surprise at the contact. She released them immediately after. "Thank you!" 

"Sayo. Lisa." Yukina started with a tone of seriousness. "After a few considerations, I chose a name for this band." She showed them the would be logo of the band. 

"Roselia?" The brunette asked. 

"A combination of the flower Rose and Camellia. I also chose this particular color for a reason."

"And that is?"

"Blue rose." Sayo voiced out her thoughts. "Achieving the impossible. I like it."

"Well then," Yukina faced them both. "Sayo, Lisa. Are you prepared to fully devote yourselves to Roselia?"

"Yes!"

"Good. Now we'll need a drummer and a keyboardist."

 _It should be easier to look for a drummer. Heaven knows how rare it was to look for a decent keyboardist._ "Minato-san, would it be alright to dedicate myself in locating someone who can play the keyboard for us?"

"Then, I'll leave that part to you, Sayo. Lisa and I would look for a drummer. I'll text you the details for our next practice session." Yukina turned to leave. 

"You're not going with her?" Sayo asked. Lisa shook her head.

"Maybe next time. I want to thank you for giving me this opportunity to assist Yukina."

"What are you saying? You have the skills. What I only needed to do was to convince Minato-san that this was the right choice to make. Once again, congratulations Imai-san." 

Lisa gave her a smile that almost (metaphorically) blinded Sayo. "Let's go! I'll treat you to dinner back at Tsugumi's place." She took Sayo's hand and led (AN: read as dragged) her to Hazawa cafe.

"W-wait, Imai-san?!" The bassist just continued smiling and humming along the way and Sayo could only give out a sigh.

* * *

After dropping some of her things, she immediately went to CHU²'s apartment to check on the other two. "I'm back! CHU², PAREO, have you eaten yet?" 

"Welcome back, Sayo-chan! We had dinner earlier. How was your outing?" PAREO greeted her. 

"It was eventful."

"Did you have fun?" 

"It was very productive." PAREO pouted at that. _Why couldn't she just admit that she did have fun._ She was about to call her out on that when Sayo spoke again. "Where's CHU²?"

PAREO averted her eyes. "She's currently asleep. She told me that she need to go to class early tomorrow."

"Is that so?" This was a bit strange for Sayo. CHU² wasn't one to be late for classes but she doesn't usually go to class early for any reason. Unless she was planning something. Again. Sayo was too tired to think about it. The current day's events drained her all of the energy that she had.

"I'll go back and take a shower before bed. You go to sleep early too, alright?" She ruffled PAREO's head. "Good night."

"Good night, Sayo-chan"

The door closed and PAREO sighed in relief. CHU² was being weird again and she doesn't know the reason why but also she doesn't want Sayo to worry herself to death as well, not when the girl she looked up to like an older sister finally found something she could do in her life other than holing herself up in her room or doing work. 

_I just hope it isn't something serious..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I would update around Monday, and it's already Monday around 3:30 AM over here lmao. Anyways, thanks for the kudos and reviews! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below in regards to what you think about this chapter. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The current members of Roselia meet a rather... eccentric drummer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, CONGRATULATIONS TO ROSELIA for winning the 14th Voice Actor Singing Award!!!!!! You can watch the whole thing here to those who aren't aware yet >>>> https://www.youtube.com/watch?fbclid=IwAR3d4WLGa0yGVJnlfz2lwz1BF43fkREa0EKqHCvYAvCJ3KmyYuynof1JvDE&v=tyjmfdCKiDk&feature=youtu.be
> 
> Second, I got the newly released 3 star Sayo card over at Bandori JP server :3 although it took a lot out of me.
> 
> Last but not the least, forgive me for the short chapter. I recently was helping one of my cousins who was brought into the hospital due to a tumor inside her body, which may be very dangerous if it's not removed as soon as possible. It's kind of hard to look for willing blood donors at this time due to the pandemic, so I had to give out a lot of mine in exchange (Around two bags full, I guess) which left me practically unable to do anything else for them for a few days. I pray that the operation's a success >.<
> 
> Ahem! Forgive my ramblings. Let's get it on with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters as well as the songs used.   
  
Legend:

 **English** \- When speaking english

English - speaking in Japanese

 _Thoughts_ \- thinking

 _ **Emphasis**_ \- trying to emphasize things.

 _ **'Singing' -**_ well this one's self explanatory lmao

* * *

Sayo was worried. CHU² has been acting weird for a few days now. Said girl hasn't barged into her apartment lately and whenever she comes over, the girl always was up on the bed with the headset connected to her console on her head. She tried asking PAREO if something was wrong with CHU² but all she received was a nervous laugh and a glance at CHU² as a response, which didn't help lessen her worries. She wanted to reach out to the girl but decided against it as it probably wasn't a good idea. For now, she needed to start looking for someone to man the keyboard for them.

...Well she probably need to get some ideas on how to look for one. 

She tried looking up on social media but Sayo being Sayo, she doesn't have much friends besides everyone from Raise A Suilen, her father, two of her bandmates, as well as one surprisingly Aoba Moca, who just recently added her. With a sigh, she decided to go out and look around for inspiration.

_I should let them know that I'm going out first. I think it's almost time for their practice..._

She went to CHU²'s apartment. When she got in, she saw both CHU² and PAREO sitting on the couch, waiting. PAREO greeted her with a smile but the little gremlin decided to ignore her. Again. She sighed.

"You two, I'm going out. I might be back later than usual. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, it's alright, Sayo-chan. Be careful!" 

"..." CHU² frowned although it went unnoticed by Sayo, who took one last glance at them before leaving. 

PAREO looked at where Sayo was earlier and then at CHU². She sighed. _I'll ask her later, maybe._

* * *

_This is a lot harder than I anticipated._ Sayo sighed and sat on a nearby bench, setting her guitar aside. She's been out for hours scouring for ideas but so far, none entered her mind. After a few minutes, her stomach rumbled. As she was about to get up and look for a place to eat, her phone rang. Without looking at the caller's ID, she answered.

"Hello. Hikawa Sayo here."

"Sayo. Good Afternoon." Came the voice of her father. She sat up straight in surprise. He usually didn't call until late in the evening, when all work is done. 

"Good Afternoon to you as well, father. I'm surprised you have the time to call at this time."

"...Were you busy?" She could literally hear him pout over the line. As much as she loves her father, he could be a bit unbearable at times. Just like her sister. She inwardly sighed. _There would be a time for that, Sayo..._

"No. I have nothing to do for now. Did you need help with something?"

"Can't I just call my cute daughter to see how she's doing?"

"You call every night to see how we're doing, father." Sayo stated in a deadpan voice. 

Hikawa Ryo laughed out loud from the other line. "Well, you know me. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I spoke with an acquaintance of mine and offered a position for you at a secondary school."

Sayo's eyes widened. _Did father just...?_ "...Are you serious?"

"Serious? About the job offer? Well, I thought it'll be a good experience for you to make friendly connections with people at your age, as well as slowly prepare you to what lies ahead..."

She knows her father only looks out to what's best for her, and she can't deny the logic in those words. It's just that it seems awkward to teach kids around her age. 

Her father, as if sensing her doubt, spoke once more. "Sayo. You still have time to think about it. The classes start after summer vacation. Let me know if you made up your mind a week before, alright? I need to go, things are already hectic over here. I'll call you later. I love you!" Before she could return the sentiment, the call dropped.

She stared at her phone for a good while before heading out to have a late lunch.

* * *

Imai Lisa is currently at Hazawa cafe, waiting for the drummer Moca suggested that is interested to join the band. Apparently, she was the younger sister of one of Moca's childhood friends, who happened to be a drummer as well. She thought of messaging Yukina about it but decided against it, thinking that she might have more important business to attend to. She did send a message over to Sayo, telling her to come as soon as she could so that she could be the one to assess the potential candidate.

"...sa-senpai. Lisa-senpai?" Said girl was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the person calling out to her. Hazawa Tsugumi, daughter to the owner of this very cafe with soft brown eyes and chin-length chestnut brown hair, looked at her worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Ah! Yes. Sorry about that, Tsugu. Just thinking about something." Lisa gave her a smile. "You're working today?"

"Yes. Eve-chan is out for today and I have to fill in for the incoming rush hour." Tsugumi looked around. "Is Ako-chan not here yet?" 

"I was told she was on her way though..." 

"The all-powerful Mage of Darkness, Ako, stands before you." As if on cue, a girl shorter than both of them with crimson eyes and light purple hair worn in twintails suddenly appeared beside Tsugumi and introduced herself in a strange manner unknown to Lisa, who raised an eyebrow at Tsugumi. "With the great power of Eternal Shadow that resides within, I shall... I shall..."

"Hello, Ako-chan!" Tsugumi interrupted the girl with a smile, much to Lisa's relief. 

"Tsugu-chin! Hello!" She grinned and then turned to Lisa. "Lisa-nee! Where's Yukina-san?"

"Actually, it's just me at the moment, haha..." Lisa scratched her cheek. "I did invite our guitarist though. She's already on her way."

"I see..." 

Lisa can't help but feel bad at seeing the girl's crestfallen look. This girl must have admired Yukina as well. "Don't worry! If you pass Sayo's assessment, you'll get to meet Yukina." She assured her.

The girl's face lit up with a huge smile. "Okay! The Princess of Darkness, second best drummer in the world, Ako, shall obliterate the trials that laid before her and... uhh... do one of these! And smash it into her! Like kabam!!!" Ako took her drumsticks out and made an example of smashing it to the table hard. Good thing is that they are the only customers at the moment. 

Lisa winced. She sent the horrified Tsugumi an apologetic look. _I do hope there's not gonna be any smashing someone that will happen later..._

* * *

They were already at the studio when Sayo arrived. Lisa tried holding back her laughter at the dubious look Sayo had sent Ako's way when said girl introduced herself in the same fashion that she witnessed earlier. She could literally see her eyebrow twitch and sent Lisa an 'Are you serious?' look.

Sayo cleared her throat. "Udagawa-san. Imai-san informed me earlier that you know at least some of the songs that Minato-san performed previously, is that correct?"

"Yes! I attended some of Yukina-san's concert whenever I could with Rinrin!"

"I see. Well then, let's start. Countdown, please."

After an hour, they stopped for a quick break. Ako went to the restroom for the meantime while Sayo went and ordered drinks for them. Left alone to her thoughts, she berated herself in missing more notes than necessary earlier. _At this point, I might end up being a burden myself. So much for helping Yukina achieve her dream..._

"Imai-san?" 

She felt something cold touch her cheek and flinched in surprise. "Eh?" She turned to Sayo, who was probably trying to hand the sports drink to her. "Thank you, Sayo." She said in a cheerful manner, hoping that the guitarist would just ignore her blunder from earlier.

If Sayo had noticed, she did not to comment on it. Instead she decided to open up a different topic. "Imai-san. What do you think of Udagawa-san's performance?"

"Ako's drumming? Well, if I had to describe it, it would be somewhere around... energetic, I guess? Sorry, I don't know much about these things." She looked at Sayo, who had a thoughtful expression on.

"Energetic, huh..." Sayo muttered. "If you think about it..."

The door suddenly opened to a very excited Ako and a calm Yukina entering the studio. "Eh. Yukina?" Lisa stared wide-eyed at the newcomer. _If she's here, then..._ She turned to Sayo, who looked like she expected Yukina to come.

"Thank you for coming, Minato-san." Sayo gave the silver haired girl a nod then strapped her guitar on. "I trust you have been acquainted with our potential candidate?"

"Yes, it was rather... interesting." Like with what happened at Sayo earlier, Yukina had the same constipated look on her face in which she was trying not to laugh at. "Sayo already sent me her evaluation of your performance earlier.   
I want to see for myself if you live up to it." 

Lisa cleared her throat. "Let's start, then?" 

"Yeah!" "Yes." "Agreed."

There was some kind of energy in the air that they felt while playing together. Different thoughts ran through each other's minds but one thought stood above all. _This feeling... so good..!_ When the song ended, silence remained. Ako was nervously looking at the three of them, who adopted the same thoughtful looks on their faces. Lisa noticed and gave the girl an encouraging smile.

"...You pass."

"Eh? I did it...?" Ako turned to look at Sayo, who gave her a small smile and a nod. "I did it!!!!!!" She threw her hands into the air, yelling.

"Congratulations Ako!" Lisa ran to where the drummer was seated at and gave her a brief bear hug. 

"Thank you very much, Lisa-nee!!!" She looked at her hands, still trembling from the adrenaline. "Also, that was amazing! It was like my body was moving by itself... That's the first time that's ever happened!"

"You thought so too?!" Lisa looked at Ako with the same excitement. "It felt good, right?!"

"That's true..." Sayo turned to Yukina, who nodded in agreement as well. "That was a "sound" not attainable by just skill and practice... It was only because all four of us were here at this one moment in time..."

"It was a... "feeling" not just any musician can experience." Yukina muttered. "I've read about it in magazines but..."

"Yes." Sayo looked at the rest of them with an expression that Lisa couldn't quite place. "There's no mistaking it..."

"It was just like a miracle!" 

"Like magic, right?" Lisa added to Ako's statement while still observing Sayo who remained silent.

"Right... I can't think of any other way to describe it..." Yukina turned to all of them. "Thank you for the valuable experience, and I'll be looking forward to working with you from now on, Ako. Now we just need someone to play the keyboard..."

Sayo remained silent all throughout the discussion, which is a bit weird for Lisa since after all, this is related to music.

* * *

"Welcome home, Sayo-chan!" 

"I'm home..." Sayo blinked at PAREO who greeted her as she got home. Sitting on her couch with a deadpan stare directed her way was CHU² while munching on a beef jerky. 

"Dinner's ready! Have you already eaten?"

"Not yet..." She stared at both of them suspiciously. "Did you wait for me to get home before having dinner? It's already late. You should have just had dinner without me."

"PAREO wanted to eat with you. **Is that so bad?** " 

"CHU²-sama!" 

" **Hmph! I'm going back.** "

" **Chiyu wait-** " The door slammed shut. Sayo looked at PAREO worriedly. "Did something happen? She's been acting like this for a while now."

"CHU²-sama had been rather... stressed as of late. Let's let her rest. For the meantime, let's eat?" 

Sayo nodded said nothing, although PAREO could tell that she doesn't believe her. For now, she'll try deflecting the conversation on a more positive note. "So... How is your day?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While recovering, I was watching Roselia's live, starting from Rosenlied. The moment I saw Yurishii, I fell in love and then I had to find out that she had to retire due to health issues along with Akeshan TwT
> 
> I'm not saying that either Yukki or Non-chan isn't. In fact, I love them both very much along with the rest of Roselia! I just wished that I was able to meet them at least once before they had to retire TAT. I kept playing Yurishii's "Emotional Daybreak" on a 10 hour loop paired with Kudoharu's "Memory Suddenly"
> 
> Okay so I need to stop myself before I go on and on with the rambling. Please let me know what you think about this chapter on the comment section below. Thank you~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAREO decided it was about time the two to make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for the late chapter lmao. I was feeling tired these past few days and having a cold didn't help. I hope this chapter made up to it though.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters as well as the songs used.   
  
Legend:

 **English** \- When speaking english

English - speaking in Japanese

 _Thoughts_ \- thinking

 _ **Emphasis**_ \- trying to emphasize things.

 _ **'Singing' -**_ well this one's self explanatory lmao

* * *

Sayo, PAREO, and CHU² are currently sitting in a dog cafe, courtesy of PAREO who insisted that they go out on a fine warm Saturday. The former wasn't very hard to invite since she literally turns to mush around cute things especially around dogs but the latter had to be bribed with jerky and sweets made by MASKING. Days like these are starting to be rare for the trio, hence the insistence of PAREO that they go out. That and to get the two of them on normal speaking terms again.

...Which proved to be easier said than done.

Sayo, dense girl that she is, kept her attention focused on the cute little angels around her while CHU² had her chin propped up by an arm and is currently at a staring contest with one black Siberian husky, who happen to have the same eye color that the mint-haired girl had. PAREO would find the view amusing, if not for the fact that the two of them were almost practically ignoring each other. 

She sighed.

Maybe they'll have a better chance at lunch.

..  
..  
..

Lunch came by. After ordering, they all went back to their usual routine these past few days. CHU² continued to ignore Sayo and said girl was looking at her with... worry? PAREO couldn't quite place the emotion that the mint-haired girl had, but it is the emotion that she herself is currently experiencing and if this keeps up, things might get worse in the long run. 

She decided to try and engage those two in a conversation.

 _Here goes..._ "S-Sayo-chan, LAYER and MASKING told us that you had a session last time at their studio along with Imai-san. How did it go?"

Said girl snapped out of her thoughts and faced PAREO in surprise then answered "It went alright... better than I expected for it to come out." 

She can see CHU² tilt her head a bit towards their direction but still said nothing. 

"What do you mean?" PAREO asked.

"If I were to compare Imai-san's skill, that would be akin to a beginner's. But..."

"But?"

"She makes up for it with her determination and hard work." There was a change in Sayo's expression as she said it. "As well as something I think I quite lacked..."

"I see... You said it as though you were evaluating her skills, which if I'm not wrong, that was your original purpose. What was it for?"

"That's-"

"You formed a band with Minato Yukina." The once silent observer took them by surprise with her statement. " **Am I right?** " CHU² looked straight at Sayo as she asked this.

"Y-yes... You knew Minato-san?"

CHU² opted to bite into the last remaining jerkey that she had on hand, frowning. Sayo raised her eyebrow at this. "Chiyu, I'm not sure if this is exactly the case but are you angry at me?"

"No."

"Then why are you ignoring me?"

" **I'm not ignoring you.** "

Sayo got up from her spot and sat besides the remaining available chair near CHU² then hugged her as much as she could from that position. Said receiver was surprised she would have fallen out of her chair if not from the hug that she was being given.

"What are you doing!?"

"Something I usually do when you're upset." With a small smile directed at CHU², Sayo continued. "Is it working?"

CHU² grumbled under her breath. 

"What was that?"

" **NOTHING** "

"Oh really?" Sayo patted the girl's head. "How about now?"

CHU² tried to fight the affection being given to her until at last, she sank into the embrace. "Will you let me go if I said yes?"

PAREO sighed in relief as she watched the scene in front of her with a huge smile. It wasn't as if it's the first time that the two of them had that huge of a fight. At the end of the day, they always would make it up to each other. 

_Although..._ PAREO thought. _It would have been nicer if they had talked about whatever issue they had in mind._

"Reo." She looked at Sayo, who had an arm held out at her direction. "Come here."

"Yes~!"

The waiter who were about to deliver their orders looked at trio in mild amusement but decided not to disturb the exchange.

* * *

Udagawa Ako was ecstatic. She never thought that she was going to play in a band formed by Yukina, and with her friend no less! It was certainly a surprise for her to find out that she had been playing the piano amongst other things but well, she'd certainly ask her that later. Right now, Lisa, Yukina, Ako, and a girl called Shirokane Rinko, with long black hair styled akin to what you call a hime cut with violet eyes, are currently sitting outside Circle near the cafe waiting for Sayo to show up. 

Ako gave Rinko an enthusiastic grin, which the girl returned with a nervous smile. 

"This is rare. Sayo's rarely late in any of our meet ups and practices. I wonder if something happened?" Lisa mused.

"At any rate, her being late is cutting time off our practice. If this cont-"

"My apologies for being late!" Said girl showed up, but not alone. "They insisted to come and... assess our music." Sayo gestured to the other two to introduce them. "This is Chi-" She cleared her throat after receiving a glare "CHU². She is the DJ for Raise A Suilen and PAREO, keyboardist with the same band." 

PAREO greeted them with a smile while CHU² just stared at Yukina as if she had stolen her jerky. Yukina returned the look with equal force after greeting PAREO with a nod. 

"Let's go. We're behind schedule as it is... CHU², Minato-san? Is everything alright?" The aforementioned two broke of their glaring contest and went inside ahead of the group. She raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged. There are more important things they need to cater to.

Like how a pianist that once stood toe to toe with her on a contest between solo musicians from a year ago came to join them.

It appears that the rest of her companions aside for CHU² and PAREO seem to be unaware. It was the very reason why the two of them tagged with her in the first place. But that would be a question at a later date. 

_Once she make it through Minato-san's assessment for the band._ She confidently thought.

* * *

The studio was fairly silent after a few rounds of songs coming from the group minus CHU² and PAREO, who are observing in a corner.

 _Playing with her is different than playing against her... I can literally feel the keyboard pulling me in, or... No wait- This feeling...!_ Sayo looked at her hands and then at the group. She can see them coming to the same conclusion that she had.

"That was... kinda incredible." Lisa said in awe. She could still feel the adrenaline coursing through her blood. "Even better than just the four of us..."

"Rinrin, you were so cool back there!" Ako literally glomped the girl who just gave her a sigh and a small smile. "Join us~!"

 _I assume that was what she was here for in the first place. Either that or she was coerced into doing so, well anyways..._ "I don't have any objections." Sayo turned to Yukina. "What do you think, Minato-san?"

"Strange... Why does this keep happening?" Yukina said, as if thinking to herself.

"What..." Ako removed herself from her friend and turned to Yukina. "Does that mean... she didn't pass? After a performance that amazing..." She had the look of a kicked puppy in which Sayo found adorable, if not for the circumstances. "W-Why though?"

Yukina snapped herself out of her thoughts. "Ah, you misunderstand. There were no issues at all. She has the skill and technique. An easy pass." 

At this, Ako excitedly turned to the girl and glomped her once more, much to Rinko's embarrassment. "Yay! You passed, Rinrin! You were amazing back there."

"T-thank you... but I... I did practice... at home... over and over... with the video..."

"Ah! The rehearsal video that I sent you over the other day? You were playing along with it!"

"I see..." Yukina said.

"Regardless-" Sayo started but was interrupted by CHU². "The three of us can vouch for Shirokane Rinko's skills, not that you needed further affirmation, right Minato Yukina?" 

"W-well guys, since Rinko passed, the five of us will be playing at the live, right Yukina?" Lisa interrupted the both of them who were once locked again in a staring contest.

"That's right." Yukina gave a nod although she stopped giving the smaller girl a deadpan stare, which CHU² returned with an irritated glare and a huff. 

"Know this, Minato Yukina." CHU² started. "Raise A Suilen will not bow down to the likes of you. **MARK MY WORDS**. You will regret the time you took Sayo away from us."

"CHU²-sama!" PAREO tried to stop the little gremlin but it further added to her ire.

Both Sayo and Yukina was flabbergasted. _Stole Sayo away?_ Yukina raised an eyebrow at this. "Sayo accepted my invitation on her free will, or are you telling me that we had to ask for your permission before she can join us?"

"C-calm down, Yukina..."

"Grrr I will remember this, Minato Yukina! **Let's go, PAREO.** " 

"Wait, how about Sayo-chan? CHU²-samaaaaa!" CHU² stomped off with PAREO in tow.

"I'm sorry for Chiyu's behaviour." Sayo bowed. "I certainly didn't expect her to go off like that..."

"It's fine." Yukina nodded at Sayo. "I'll schedule us a rehearsal next week for our upcoming live. Good work, everyone." With that, she turned to leave.

"W-wait, Yuki- Ah, she left." Lisa said with a sigh. "I wanted us to celebrate but Yukina left..."

"I'm sorry but... mother is expecting me... for dinner..."

"Onee-chan too. I'm sorry, Lisa-nee. Maybe next time?"

Lisa turned to look at Sayo with tear-filled puppy eyes. Even if she wanted to, she can't as she promised the two that she would cook dinner tonight. She looked at Lisa in apology. "I'm sorry, Imai-san. I have to cook dinner tonight." Lisa sighed dejectedly. 

"Although..." At seeing Lisa's once more hopeful look, she added. "You can come over with me to dinner."

"Yay! Let's go?" Lisa grabbed Sayo's hand and pulled her along.

"W-Wait, Imai-san? It's better if I lead the way..." 

"Ah-" The brunette let go of Sayo's hand and scratched her cheek. "I'm sorry, go ahead. Hehe"

* * *

" **You're late**."

"Welcome home, Sayo-chan- oh? Lisa-chan, welcome~!" 

"I'm home."

"Sorry for intruding~" Lisa looked around. "Nice place."

" **Thank you**. It's practically much better than Sayo's." CHU² shrugged. "That girl literally has nothing to put in her apartment as a design. All personal effects that you'll only see there is her worksheets."

"Simplicity at it's finest." Sayo replied. 

"Huh?! **YOU CALL THAT SIMPLE?** If it weren't for PAREO's nagging at you, your place will literally have nothing but walls in it." The little gremlin turned to Lisa. "Can you believe the nerve of this girl?"

Lisa laughed nervously and turned to PAREO. "Is this normal for them?"

"Well, CHU²-sama is telling the truth... but yes. This always happen."

"I see... Wait Sayo lives here?"

"Yes. CHU²-sama's father gifted her the apartment a floor above us as a graduation and birthday gift for Sayo-chan." PAREO smiled fondly at the two. "Wait, her apartment also had a fully furnished studio where you can practice. Did she not tell you guys?"

"Eh? Seriously? N-No, she didn't mention it..."

"I was wondering why you all were always practicing at Circle. That makes sense." PAREO looked at the two, still bickering. "Sayo-chan, it's getting late. Let's get dinner started."

"Ah, let me help-"

"It's alright, Lisa-chan. You're Sayo-chan's guest. We can handle this."

"But-"

"We can handle it from here, Imai-san. Although if you want, you can make it up to us next time by helping out?" Sayo gave the girl a small smile.

"Ehh..."

"Just let them be, Imai Lisa." CHU² said. "Once they get like that, it's hard to convince them otherwise." She gave Lisa a wide, knowing grin. "You can help out next time, as Sayo did say." 

"R-right..." Lisa didn't know why, but the promise of a next time made her a bit happy.

* * *

Dinner with the trio was... interesting, but Lisa enjoyed it nonetheless. She also got to see and hear sides of Sayo that one usually won't expect. Although almost all of them came from PAREO and some from the little gremlin herself, much to Sayo's embarrassment. 

'Who knew that Sayo had a soft spot to anything cute, especially dogs?' Lisa giggled to herself. 'Maybe I can use that as a reference...'

"Imai-san, are you alright?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by Sayo, who offered to escort her home. She wanted to decline that offer early but CHU² and PAREO was very insistent in having Sayo do it more than the person herself, which is weird.

"I-it's nothing, haha. Maybe I'm a bit sleepy right now." As if on queue, she stifled a yawn that came out. 

"I see. You should get some rest as soon as you get home. Your health is important to Roselia, after all." Sayo stated with a nod. 

Hearing this, Lisa was a bit disappointed but didn't let it show. Instead, she smiled at her. "Thank you for inviting me earlier, Sayo. I had fun." 

Sayo was in a trance-like state while looking at her. "Sayo?" Lisa called out, worried. 

Said girl snapped out of her thoughts and blushed. She cleared her throat, although it didn't make the redness on her face go away. "My apologies for being distracted. I'm glad you had fun." 

"Sayo, if you're tired, you shouldn't have offered to escort me back home, you know?"

"A lady shouldn't be out here alone at night." 

"My, what a gentlewoman~ But seriously, I can handle myself if you're that tired."

"I was just... distracted by something earlier. Rest assured, I still have the energy for practice."

Lisa raised an eyebrow at this. "I sure do hope that you're not going to do what you just said at this time of the night."

"I'm afraid I cannot promise that."

"You're just like Yukina at that aspect."

"Practice does yield results, and I expect Minato-san to understand that as well."

Lisa sighed. _These stubborn idiots, I swear_ "Okay, okay! Enough of that. We're here." She opened the gate. "Thank you, Sayo."

"You're welcome. I'll be going now, Imai-san." Sayo turned to leave.

"W-wait!" Lisa almost practically screamed. She can see Sayo stop in her tracks, facing her. She blushed. "Ah, I'm sorry about that. Be careful on your way home, alright?"

Lisa swore there was a ghost of a smile that she hasn't seen before on Sayo's face before it morphed once again into a neutral expression. "I will. Good night."

Once the mint-haired girl was no longer in sight, she covered her face with both hands and sighed. _Mou, why did I do that? That's embarassing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! 
> 
> I'll try to update as soon as I could. I usually get distracted in watching Bandori Seiyuu videos lmao. Let me know what you think about this chapter on the comments section below.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters as well as the songs used.   
  
Legend:

 **English** \- When speaking english

English - speaking in Japanese

 _Thoughts_ \- thinking

 _ **Emphasis**_ \- trying to emphasize things.

* * *

It was the day before Roselia's first live. Its members were practicing non-stop for about 6 hours with only three 15 minute breaks in between them. Sayo could feel her entire being urging her to go home and get some rest so she steeled herself, preparing for a few more rounds of practice. She looked around.

She could see the rest of them on the same state as herself, exhaustion on their faces. The same cannot be said to Yukina, though. She looks as if she is gearing for a hundred more rounds of practice before calling it a day. 

"Yukina, shouldn't we call it a day?" Lisa's tired voice sounded out. "We've been practicing here for hours and I doubt we'd be much more productive if we continue at this state."

"That won't do, Lisa. Even if our melody has blended perfectly, we should practice it a few more times in order to embed it to our body and mind."

 _Can this girl get any more stubborn? '_ Sayo inwardly groaned. "Minato-san, I believe Imai-san is correct."

"Sayo?"

"If we are to continue at our state, I believe all of our efforts would only go to naught. After all," She looked at them one by one. "Everyone should be of sound mind and body in order for Roselia to perform at our very best, right?"

Yukina stared at Sayo for a few minutes as if in thought, then nodded. "If you say so, Sayo. Then everyone, make sure to have plenty of rest for our upcoming live tomorrow. Be here 2 hours before our live so that we can practice a bit more." She handed Sayo some tickets for tomorrow's live. "Give this to the brat and the rest of her band. She might want to witness the birth of a legend." She gave her a smirk, which Sayo returned with a confused look.

She then turned to all of them. "Good work, everyone." With that said, their vocalist turned to leave.

"Ah- Wait for me, Yukina!" 

"Imai-san, go on ahead. We can clean this up ourselves."

"But-" 

"Lisa-nee. Me, Rinrin, and Sayo-san can do this."

"You can go ahead... and walk home together... with Minato-san." 

Lisa scratched her head and slung her bass to her back. "Thanks, guys! I'll make sure to help out next time. Sayo, I'll be going now~!"

Sayo gave her a nod. "Be careful on your way home, the both of you."

The moment the brunette left, Ako slumped on the drum kit that she was using. "Rinrin, Sayo-san, I'm tired"

The raven haired girl patted the drummer on the back. "You can do it, Ako-chan... We still have to clean this up."

Sayo looked at her watch. _It's already 7 in the evening, huh..._ "Udagawa-san. Let's clean this up so that we can go home as soon as possible."

The chuunibyo let out an audible groan while Rinko let out a giggle.

* * *

"I'm back"

"Welcome back~ Sayo/Sayo-san/Sayo-chan!" She blinked. Four different voices greeted her in return when she got back at Chiyu's flat. 

"Did you just finish your practice?"

"Nah. We finished ealier but PAREO invited us over dinner." MASKING laid on the couch, munching on one of CHU²'s beef jerky. The little gremlin snatched the container for her precious snack and growled at the drummer, who literally laughed out loud at how she was acting.

"Dinner's ready. Let's eat!"

RAS members and Sayo sat themselves on the dining table, making small talk about how each of their practice went. MASKING kept teasing CHU² about the mistake she made as well as how the young DJ literally threw one of the spare drumsticks right on her face when the drummer ate all of her jerky reserves for the day. 

"As I recall, tomorrow would be Roselia's first live, right?" LAYER asked.

Sayo nodded. "It should start around tomorrow evening. That reminds me" She pulled out the tickets she got from Yukina. "Minato-san asked me to invite all of you to the live concert, specifically Chiyu. Something about witnessing the birth of a legend?" She shrugged. 

" **Legend my ass, that shite!** "

"CHU²-sama, language!"

"Grrr that Minato Yukina." 

"Aww is Choo-choo mad?"

"That's not how you pronounce it!"

LAYER sweat dropped. "We'll be there, Sayo."

MASKING stopped laughing and turned to the mint haired girl. "So.. how was the co-mmpf?!"

"Co?"

"What she meant to say, what was the color scheme that Roselia decided on?" PAREO chuckled nervously while she and the little gremlin covered their drummer's mouth with both of their hands.

"Huh..." _Weird._ "Well that's..."

* * *

Sayo's eyebrow twitched. She knew there were some kind of dress codes to wear whenever people perform live, but she wasn't made aware that Roselia had to wear something this... dark.

"Is there a... problem with your outfit... Hikawa-san?" Rinko worriedly looked over at Sayo's stage outfit.

"N-no, there are no issues with the outfit, Shirokane-san."

"I'm glad..."

"Hello, Sayo-san!" Ako entered the dressing room, already in her stage outfit. She twirled herself in front of the guitarist. "Amazing, right? Rinrin made it all by herself."

"You did? Shirokane-san, it must have been a lot of work. You should have let me know if you needed assistance with it."

"It's fine... Hikawa-san. It's one of my hobbies... aside from gaming..."

Sayo went inside the changing room to change to her stage outfit. A perfect fit. _I don't remember giving her my measurements..._ She got out of the changing room, finding Lisa and Yukina already in their stage outfit as well.

"You rock in that outfit, Sayo-san!"

"It looks perfect on you, Sayo~"

"Thank you Imai-san, Udagawa-san." She gave them a small smile for the compliment. "Putting that aside, how did you get my measurements? I don't remember giving them to you."

"Eh? You didn't know? PAREO-san provided it... when she came and helped... with the designs..."

Sayo let out a heavy sigh. _Of course it's her. Who else would it be._

Yukina clapped her hands together once to get their attention. "We only have a few hours left before it starts. Everyone, let's proceed to the studio."

* * *

Breathe in. Breathe out.

This literally wasn't Sayo's first ever music performance but somehow, it's the first time that she ever experienced this level of nervousness. It doesn't really help that Ako is panicking like a headless chicken in a corner along with Rinko blanking out due to nervousness.

"Sayo?"

"Minato-san?" She took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"Let me know if you aren't feeling well enough to perform." With that, she went back to her vocal practice, leaving an ever clueless Sayo to think about what happened. 

Lisa noticed this and decided to explain on Yukina's behalf. "Don't worry too much about it, Sayo. That's just how she shows her concern." She chuckled. "It isn't really much obvious with that face, right?"

"Right... Imai-san, how are you not nervous?"

"Me? Not nervous?" Lisa held Sayo's hand. The latter could feel it shaking so much. "Feel that?"

Sayo nodded in wonder. "It doesn't show on your face..."

"Well, if I start panicking like the rest of you here, what will happen with our performance?"

"I see... you do have a point there." The both of them looked at each other for a few moments and then let out a loud laugh, getting the attention of the other three.

"We still have a few minutes until we go up the stage. Sayo, Lisa, stop flirting and get yourselves ready." The two pulled their hands back, blushing while Ako snickered at them with Rinko chuckling. 

The five members of Roselia were at the backstage, ready to step up and perform in front of the audience.

"Everyone, this will be Roselia's debut. Please remember that every single performance must be perfect." Yukina appraised each of them as she spoke. "Well then, let's go."

The opening song that they performed was Soul's Refrain, which had Yukina's fans scrambling more towards the stage, screaming her name. The song's performance went without a hitch. 

"We are Roselia." The audience went silent as Yukina introduced her new band to the audience. "This will be our band's first ever live. To commemorate it, we present to you our own original song," She paused for a few seconds to look at the crowd who waited in anticipation.

"Black Shout."

Sayo could feel everyone's, including her own, nervousness dissipate as they were submerged to the song they performed.

* * *

"Good work, Sayo-chan!" The moment the event ended, PAREO excitedly glomped at Sayo, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Hmph! I wasn't expecting any less from you." CHU² crossed her arms.

"What was that, Choo-choo? I couldn't hear what you said from all the screaming you did earlier."

"Why you-"

"That was a great performance, Roselia." LAYER congratulated them. She turned to Lisa. "You did well out there as well, Imai-san. One moment, Sayo was introducing you to us, the next thing we knew you both are already spreading your wings and leaving the nest." She took out her handkerchief and wiped an imaginary tear. 

The brunette sweatdropped. "T-Thank you. I wouldn't be able to do this without all of you here."

"Putting Rei's theatrics aside, what are you even saying, Imai-san? All we did was to push you into the right direction. It was through your own effort and skill that you were able to give your best out there." Sayo stated as a matter of fact.

"Thanks, Sayo." Lisa beamed. "That was amazing, right Yukina?"

Sayo turned to the other three. "Good work out there as well Minato-san, Shirokane-san, and Udagawa-san."

"Did you hear their screams? We rocked that house!" Ako excitedly shook Rinko's hand up and down repeatedly. "You were amazing back there, Rinrin!"

"Y-yeah." They could see Rinko's exhaustion all over her face. _It must have taken a lot from her to perform in front of that crowd._ They thought.

"Everyone, if I may." Yukina called their attention. "This is the very first step we took as a band towards Future World Fes. I expect much greater performance to the upcoming lives that we are doing. With that said, good work."

"Not bad, Minato Yukina." CHU² crossed her arms. "But not definitely worth calling yourself as a legend."

"I did say that you might want to witness the birth of a legend, Tamade-san. With everyone here in Roselia, _**especially Sayo**_ , who know how much greater heights we would reach, no?" Yukina smirked.

"Why you little sh-"

"CHU²-sama, language!"

"I hardly doubt I can be called as little by someone like you. After all, you are much smaller than me." Roselia's vocalist teasingly added.

" **Alright, that's it!** You are going down, Minato Yukina! Mark my words."

"CHU²-sama, calm down. Why don't we get dinner out, courtesy of Ryo-sama?" PAREO intervened, hoping CHU² would forget whatever vendetta she had against Yukina momentarily.

"Ryo-sama? Who's that?" The members of Roselia, excluding Sayo, asked.

"Sayo-chan's father."

"Eh?"

"Don't you 'Eh?' us. Let's go, everyone!" CHU² and PAREO dragged Sayo and the rest to the usual family restaurant.

Unknown to the group, there was someone watching them from afar. That person had sharp green eyes with sections of her shoulder length, teal hair held in a braid on either side. "Roselia, huh..." She grinned. "Welcome back, _**onee-chan**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a thing. I wonder what would happen in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Long time no see, everyone! How's it going?
> 
> Sorry I haven't been around much for new updates to this fic. IRL stuff happened. But anyways, I should have time every week to update both Purpose and Pieces of a Puzzle now. 
> 
> Well, hopefully.
> 
> Anyways, I also added in a new chapter to Pieces of a Puzzle, which was done way earlier than Purpose. (Don't ask me why, I don't even know myself lmao)
> 
> With that said, feel free to leave reviews. Signing out~!


End file.
